Sang chaud
by HeretiCeylann
Summary: Sephiroth était perplexe. Il n'avait aucune idée du comment il s'était retrouvé dans la situation qui était la sienne présentement, assis à son bureau avec ses trois amants à ses côtés, deux cadets passablement de mauvaise humeur et un instructeur énervé/désemparé/à bout de nerf face à lui. Il aurait vraiment dû s'enfuir quand il en était encore temps. Léger ASGZC.


Bonjour à tous, voici ma première fic (one-shot plutôt, mais ne jouons donc pas sur les mots) dans l'univers de FF7. C'est un léger ASGCZ (Angeal/Sephiroth/Genesis/Cloud/Zack) qui est un pairing (plutôt fivesome mais vous avez comprit l'idée) que j'ai découvert dans la partie anglaise du fandom et que j'adoooooore.

Je crois que c'est la première en français, alors j'ouvre le bal en espérant que ça incite bien d'autre à venir danser avec moi ; D.

*Oh oui, succombez au pouvoir obscur du ASGCZ Mouahahah !*

S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit en mal ou en bien.

P.S : Je n'ai pas de Beta donc je m'excuse platement pour les fautes que vous pourriez croiser.

Assez de blabla.

Enjoy !

* * *

Sephiroth était perplexe.

Pas que qui que ce soit dans la pièce aurait pu le deviner –sauf Angeal bien entendu, mais ça ne compte pas–. Il n'avait aucune idée du comment il s'était retrouvé dans la situation qui était la sienne présentement, assis à son bureau avec ses trois amants à ses côtés, deux cadets passablement de mauvaise humeur et un instructeur énervé/désemparé/à bout de nerf face à lui.

Tout était pourtant normal –et plaisant– il y a dix petites minutes de cela : Zack, Angeal et Genesis étaient passés pour le convaincre d'aller manger dehors pour une fois. Il s'entendait encore dire « bonne idée, je finis juste de signer ça »… s'il avait su, il aurait tout jeté par la fenêtre et aurait entrainé de force ses amants dans l'ascenseur le plus proche pour fuir loin, très loin du quartier général de la Shin-Ra. Bon, il n'aurait peut-être pas littéralement jeté la paperasse par-dessus bord, mais l'esprit était là.

Le grand général ferma les yeux quelques secondes et poussa un soupir discret, caché par ses mains jointes juste devant son nez. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, absolument rien n'avait changé.

_*Râté*_

« Inspecteur Swanson, que s'est-il passé exactement ? » Swanson se redressa encore un peu plus dans ses bottes et lança aux deux cadets un regard mauvais avant d'expliquer :

« Le cadet Strife et le cadet Gorded ont été surpris en train de se battre comme de vulgaires civils alcoolisés dans les vestiaires. Apparemment l'entrainement ne leur avait pas suffi à brûler toute leur énergie matinale. »

Aucun des deux coupables n'exprima l'ombre d'un regret, même pas une once de culpabilité ou de honte, se contentant de lancer des regards incendiaires l'un à l'autre.

« Et vous venez chez le général pour régler ces minables histoires de règlements de comptes entre cadets, sérieusement ? » demanda Genesis, lançant un regard dédaigneusement ennuyé à l'instructeur des deux coupables –apparemment Sephiroth n'était pas le seul à avoir faim–.

« Non, bien sûr que non, nous préférons régler ça entre nous habituellement, mais comprenez bien que ceci est un cas de force majeure. » rétorqua Swanson d'un air pincé.

« Comment ça 'cas de force majeure' ? » demanda Zack, curieux, sans quitter un instant des yeux le cadet blond face à lui.

« Strife et Gorded ont été pris dix-sept fois à se battre ainsi. »

- Dix-sept fois !? » s'exclama Genesis, l'ennui de plus tôt remplacé par une stupéfaction sincère.

« Juste pour ces deux derniers mois ! » acquiesça Swanson, cette fois clairement au bout du rouleau. « Et je préfère ne pas penser au total si on prend en compte toutes les fois où ils s'en sont tirés sans se faire prendre. »

Nouveau silence.

Nouveau soupir inaudible de Sephiroth.

« Très bien… cadets, vous allez nous expliquer le pourquoi de ce énième conflit et nous prendrons des mesures en conséquence. »

Voyant qu'aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne semblait enclin à desserrer la mâchoire en premier, Swanson aboya en direction de Gorded ce qui était certainement un ordre direct de parler mais qui sonnait bien plus aux oreilles de Cloud comme le cri d'un vieux monsieur rassemblant ses moutons dans la montagne.

Le cadet aux courts cheveux chocolat et à la carrure bien bâtie s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'enfin se décider à parler.

« Sincèrement général, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, » commença-t-il, innocent comme l'agneau qui vient de voir le jour, un peu trop peut-être même pour rester crédible. « Strife cherche toujours le conflit, je ne sais pas pourquoi il vient sans cesse après moi, peut-être parce que je suis le meilleur de notre régiment. » à ce moment, Cloud fut prit d'une quinte de toux sonnant étonnement comme 'deuxième meilleur', s'attirant un regard noir de Gorded qui reprit tout de même, venimeux. « Je sais que ce n'est sans doute pas la meilleure solution que de répondre à ses provocations, mais vous savez ce que c'est, quand on est prit dans l'agitation du moment on agit surtout à l'instinct. Pour finir, je tiens juste à dire que l'acharnement de Strife commence vraiment à être pesant. »

Cloud leva les yeux au ciel en grinçant des dents : c'est une troupe de théâtre que ce crétin aurait dû intégrer, pas le programme CADETs de la Shin-Ra.

« Strife, à toi ! »

Croisant les bras sur son torse, Cloud ancra son regard brillant de rage au mur opposé à Gorded dans l'espoir de se calmer quelque peu avant de se lancer à son tour.

« Je… enfin, i-il est… comment dire… » soudainement timide à cause des regards perçants du trio légendaire –dont faisait tout de même parti Sephiroth, son héros ! – et du SOLDAT Première Classe sur lui, le pauvre blondinet ne trouvait plus ses mots.

« Vous voyez ! » interrompit Gorded, extatique. « Il ne trouve rien à dire d'assez crédible parce qu'il n'y a absolument rien de plus à rajouter ! Il est coupable ! »

Le soudain éclat raviva la rage du blondinet qui en oublia toute sa réserve.

« Ferme-là ! » hurla-t-il en se rapprochant drastiquement du châtain. « Tu es pathétique, complètement et irrémédiablement pathétique ! Tu es juste frustré que la 'tafiole' que je suis comme tu le dis si bien te surpasse sur tous les plans. Tu n'acceptes pas que j'aie de meilleurs résultats que toi, mais pire que tout, tu n'arrives pas à digérer que moi, le 'putain de pédé', te mette ta raclée aux entrainements, fasse de meilleurs temps que toi et sois plus endurant. Comme si le fait d'aimer se faire prendre pas un mec avait une quelconque influence sur le talent, les efforts, l'entrainement ou… ou… ou je ne sais quoi d'autre !

» Comme tu es incapable de me battre loyalement tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de commencer à m'attaquer à l'improviste. Et le plus beau dans tout ça c'est que sur les trente-trois fois où tu as essayé récemment, » Cloud se détourna légèrement vers son instructeur et répéta le 'trente-trois' « tu n'as pas réussi une seule fois ! Pas. Une. Seule. Fois… Même avec l'aide de ces… je ne sais même pas comment on pourrait les appeler, sous-fifres disons, même avec leur aide il y a deux jours t'as pas été capable de réussir quoi que ce soit. Laisse-moi juste te dire que si tu passais un peu moins de temps à reluquer le cul des deux Turks, tu serais déjà infiniment meilleur ! »

Oubliant totalement ce qui les entourait, les deux cadets se faisaient face avec agressivité, torse contre torse, Cloud presque sur la pointe des pieds pour pallier aux quelques centimètres qui lui manquaient –hé, il n'avait pas encore fini sa croissance, ok ? Chacun son rythme !–.

« Arrête ton délire Strife, c'est toi qui cherches la merde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Tous semblaient plus ou moins horrifiés/déconfits/impuissants face à ce qui se présentait comme les prémices d'un nouveau dérapage.

Sauf Zack, bien entendu, qui semblait suivre la discussion comme un match de Blitzball.

« Tu t'es vu avec tes grands airs ? Petit couillon prétentieux !

-N'importe quoi… redescend sur terre, laisse-moi en paix et va te faire foutre.

-T'aimerais bien, hein !? »

Cloud laissa échapper un reniflement tellement spontané qu'il n'en était que plus insultant.

« Je suis gay, pas désespéré merci bien.

-Et ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

Gorded fit un pas en avant, percutant Cloud, et arma son poing rapidement. Mais avant qu'aucun des spectateurs n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, le cadet blond projeta son genou en plein dans l'abdomen de son vis-à-vis. D'un mouvement souple, Cloud pivota et lança son coude en plein dans le visage du châtain dont le nez émit un sinistre 'crack' au moment de l'impact et enfin, d'un coup d'épaule puissant, le blondin envoya son adversaire durement contre le mur, le regardant glisser lentement au sol avec satisfaction.

« Strife ! » hurla Swanson en se dirigeant vers le cadet immobile au sol, totalement halluciné que ses deux recrues en soient venues aux mains DEVANT leurs supérieurs.

Angeal, lui, semblait très agité, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce pour quoi il devrait être inquiet en priorité. Sephiroth et Genesis de leur côté ne pouvaient s'empêcher de commenter l'enchainement de Cloud, apparemment ravis du niveau des cadets cette année tandis que Zack frétillait sur place, comme s'il voulait applaudir une magnifique action de son équipe sportive fétiche.

« Attendez ! » s'écria le blond, figeant le bureau comme par enchantement, avant de reprendre en passant une main agitée dans ses mèches sauvages. « Je sais que vous n'allez pas me laisser m'en sortir comme ça pour ce qui vient de se passer, malgré que ce n'ai été que de la légitime défense, rappelons-le, et je refuse d'être réprimandé pour quelque chose dont je ne suis techniquement pas le fautif. C'est contre mes principes. » expliqua-t-il, s'attirant les regards intrigués de l'assistance quand il avança vers Gorded. « Alors voilà. » et sur ce, Cloud donna un coup de pied puissant dans les côtes du châtain inconscient.

« Strife ! » hurla de nouveau Swanson au risque de sérieusement s'endommager les cordes vocales.

Mais Cloud l'ignora au profit des quatre autres, levant les mains au ciel en signe de reddition.

« Ça, c'était pas nécessaire, de la violence purement gratuite ! Alors maintenant allez-y, c'est bon, fusillez-moi ! »

Un silence de mort tomba sur le bureau si bruyant à peine quelques secondes auparavant.

Jusqu'à ce que le rire puissant et mélodieux de Zack ne brise cet état contemplatif. Le SOLDAT Première Classe quitta sa place contre le mur et enroula son bras autour des épaules du cadet blond, joueur.

« Tu sais que j't'aime bien toi ?

-Zack, n'encourage pas la violence chez les cadets. » répliqua casuellement Sephiroth comme s'il l'informait des températures journalières, tandis que Cloud rougissait furieusement.

« Oh allez Seph ! J'encourage rien du tout, mais j'aime les gens avec du caractère, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. » répliqua le jeune SOLDAT en lançant un sourire étincelant comme le soleil au blondin qui n'en rougit qu'un peu plus.

Genesis tentait de masquer son propre rire en une toux peu convaincante –une histoire de réputation, faut le comprendre– et inspecta d'un regard appréciateur le cadet avant de commenter avec un sourire en coin un 'sauvage' vers Angeal.

« Instructeur Swanson, veuillez porter le cadet Gorded à l'infirmerie, nous nous occuperons de son cas quand il se réveillera. »

L'inspecteur hocha la tête, fit un salut formel avant d'embarquer le blessé à l'infirmerie la plus proche en quatrième vitesse, trop heureux que toute cette histoire semble arriver à son terme.

« Quant à nous, cadet Strife… » le regard vert serpent du général se perdit dans le bleu innocent du blondin qui le soutenait, tant bien que mal certes, mais qui le soutenait tout de même.

_*Intéressant* _

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« Cloud, général. » murmura-t-il, mais c'était largement suffisant pour l'ouïe surdéveloppée au Mako des SOLDATs.

« Bien Cloud, je crois que nous avons compris l'essentiel de ce qu'il y avait à comprendre de ce conflit. Il faut cependant que tu aies conscience que la Shin-Ra ne peut tolérer ce genre d'attitude. Si je ne m'abuse, l'unique raison pour laquelle Gorded et toi n'avez pas encore été suspendus est que vous êtes les meilleurs de votre promotion, je me trompe ? » Cloud secoua la tête de droite à gauche mais n'émit aucun autre son. « Le statut privilégié dont vous semblez bénéficier ne vous sauvera pas indéfiniment. » Le cadet sembla tout d'un coup être très agité et se pinçait les lèvres avec force pour retenir toute protestation, mais le geste n'échappa pas au général. « Quelque chose à ajouter cadet ? »

Cloud hésita quelques instants en faisant passer son poids d'une jambe à l'autre, semblant vouloir se taire, mais lança tout de même en fin de compte :

« Permission de parler librement général ? »

Sephiroth hocha la tête tandis que tous se penchèrent inconsciemment vers Cloud, attendant impatiemment la suite des événements.

« Tou-toute cette histoire n'est vraiment pas très… glorieuse et a prit des proportions astronomiques. Je sais que j'ai surement mis un peu trop d'ardeur et de plaisir à me défendre, je n'en suis pas fier et j'en assumerais les conséquences, mais je vous assure que je n'ai jamais, jamais, jamais fait le premier mouvement pour provoquer le moindre conflit, je vous demande de me croire. Je promets de ne pas me retrouver impliqué dans aucune autre affaire de ce genre… tant que Gorded en fait de même. Ce n'est peut-être pas l'attitude la plus civilisée qui soit, mais je refuse de laisser qui que ce soit me taper dessus sans réagir. Je… j'ai appris il y a longtemps déjà que si on ne se bat pas pour soi, pour ses propres droits, pour pouvoir exister, personne ne le fera à notre place. Je ne fais pas parti de ceux qui essayent… d'écraser les autres pour avoir plus de place, j'aimerais juste… suivre mon chemin sans déranger personne et si pour ça je dois briser chaque os du premier crétin venu qui essaye de me mettre hors-jeu, je le ferais autant de fois qu'il le faudra. »

La tirade déballée à toute vitesse, comme par peur de n'avoir le temps de tout dire, avait laissé le blond légèrement pantelant mais déterminé. Déterminé à faire comprendre son point de vue, à démontrer son sérieux, sa bonne foi aussi et sa sincérité.

Sephiroth le fixa de longues secondes, son intérêt –comme celui des autres apparemment– piqué au vif : ce cadet blond était une drôle de bête. Brisant le silence, l'argenté poussa un long soupir, audible cette fois-ci, en se détendant tout de même quelque peu dans son fauteuil tout en se massant les tempes.

« Les jeunes… » grogna-t-il pour lui-même, s'attirant un ricanement de Zack qui marmonna un 'vieillard' taquin.

« Très bien, tes remarques ont bien été entendues et seront prises en compte. Pour ce qui est de la sanction, tes gardes seront doublées ce mois-ci et les salles de bains du quarante-quatrième et quarante-cinquième étages ont besoin d'un bon nettoyage… à la brosse à dent, cela va sans dire. Je me suis bien fait comprendre cadet ?

-Absolument général, affirma Cloud en hochant la tête.

-Cadet… je vais personnellement régler ce conflit auprès de Gorded également. Je vais te croire et te faire confiance, ne me fait pas regretter ma décision.

-Jamais général, déclara le blondin, solennel.

-Tu peux disposer. » Cloud fit un salut et lança un regard incertain à Zack qui avait toujours son bras autour de ses épaules. Ce dernier cependant ne lui prêtait pas attention, préférant questionner muettement ses amants pour la plus grande confusion du blond.

Celui-ci sembla avoir reçu la réponse qu'il désirait car avant même que Cloud ne puisse tenter de se dégager discrètement, le Première Classe lui lança un nouveau sourire, bien plus prédateur que les premières, avant de lui susurrer avec douceur à l'oreille :

« Maintenant que les détails sont réglés, que dirais-tu de venir manger avec nous Cloudy ? Tu dois surement être mort de faim, non ? »

Le dit 'Cloudy' ne retint pas un frisson à la sensation du souffle de Zack sur sa peau. Il tentait de contenir son rougissement et mit quelques secondes à répondre.

« O-oui, j'ai faim m-mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer, enfin j-je…

-Ne t'en fais pas, » rétorqua Genesis en venant se placer de l'autre côté de Cloud, ronronnant presque. « Si on te le propose c'est que ça nous fait plaisir… Alors, tu ne vas tout de même pas refuser notre invitation, ça serait vexant.

-O-oui, je veux dire, non ce… ce serait avec plaisir. » accepta finalement le cadet, les pommettes rouges, les yeux rivés au sol, en se faisant entrainer hors de la pièce.

Angeal suivait juste derrière en riant doucement dans sa barbe tandis que Sephiroth fermait la porte à clé derrière eux, un sourire discret étirant ses lèvres fines.

Ça n'avait peut-être pas été une si mauvaise idée que ça de trainer un peu avant de partir manger en fin de compte.

* * *

Voilà, c'était pas très long mais je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !


End file.
